Magic Paintbrush
The Magic Paintbrush, also known as the Gaddbrush, is a magical paintbrush which is the main weapon of Bowser's son Bowser Jr.. It was actually invented by it's namesake creator, Gadd Science Incorporated CEO and the Super Mario Bros' friend Professor Elvin (E.) Gadd, and the paintbrush is emblazoned with his official logo. The Magic Paintbrush can create Graffiti which has many functions, such as generating Polluted Piranhas or acting as portals between locations. History ''Super Mario Sunshine'' After obtaining the Magic Paintbrush from Professor E. Gadd, Bowser Jr. used it to paint Graffiti all over Isle Delfino while disguising himself as Shadow Mario. Because of this deception behind the series of crimes within the island community, Mario was believed to be the perpetrator and forced to clean up the Graffiti. The brush's Goop is washed up using F.L.U.D.D., and by the time Bowser and Bowser Jr. are confronted for the final time, Mario has washed up nearly all of it. After the final battle, the Magic Paintbrush ends up on an island near Gelato Beach, where it is discovered by Il Piantissimo. ''Mario Power Tennis'' Bowser Jr. uses the brush in Mario Power Tennis for both of his Power Shots; when his offensive shot (Magic Paint) is used, Bowser Jr. takes out his brush to color the tennis ball and create two duplicate balls of the same color before sending all of them back, and when his defensive shot (Rolling Brush Return) is used, he slides towards the ball and twirls the brush, hitting it back. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' In Mario Hoops 3-on-3, the Magic Paintbrush is used in Bowser's Jr.'s Special Shot, the Graffiti Shot. By dribbling in a "B" shape, Bowser Jr. throws the ball in the air and paints it with the brush. On the third brushstroke, he launches the ball to the net, leaving a trail of Goop behind it. ''Mario Sports Mix'' The Magic Paintbrush appears in Bowser Jr.'s Special Shot in Mario Sports Mix. When activated, Bowser Jr. uses the brush to scatter paint around the whole court, causing people who walk on it to slide around and trip. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' In Mario Super Sluggers, the brush appears in Bowser Jr.'s Star Swing (Graffiti Swing) and Star Pitch (Graffiti Ball). When Graffiti Swing is used, Bowser Jr. twirls the Magic Paintbrush around and creates a duplicate paint ball. Both balls are then hit into the air, with the duplicate landing first and exploding; whoever is around the duplicate when it lands gets briefly stunned. When Graffiti Ball is used, Bowser Jr. coats the baseball in Graffiti before pitching it, blocking the batter's vision with Goop. Bowser Jr.'s minigame, Graffiti Runner, also features the Magic Paintbrush, with four people competing for the brush to coat the floor in their respective color. The brush has a limited amount of paint, and when it's depleted, the brush is forced to be dropped, though it can also be knocked away. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' The Magic Paintbrush appears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team as one of Bowser Jr.'s attacks during his boss battle with Mario and Luigi. He used the brush to tickle Mario or Luigi, stealing one of their Bros. Attacks in the process, though this doesn't create any Graffiti. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' In Mario Golf: World Tour, Bowser Jr. uses the Magic Paintbrush in all his post-hole animations except for Par. No matter if he's happy or mad, he spins the brush around, splattering paint everywhere and spreading it on the screen. ''Super Smash Bros.'' for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Bowser Jr., as well as the Koopalings, use the Magic Paintbrush in their Final Smash, Shadow Mario Paint. Using the brush, they transform into Shadow Mario and paint a giant Graffiti × on the screen, hurting anyone who touches it. After a while, the × explodes, causing even more damage to anyone next to it. Gallery Magic Paintbrush.jpg The Gaddbrush.jpg Gaddbrush.jpg Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Teleportation